Selflessly Deadly
by SecondPower
Summary: Trust comes in many forms. The lies are only found in one. How could one free another from the one sided mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Selflessly Deadly**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything, all credit goes to Kingsisle Entertainment.**

* * *

For once, the air wasn't scorching my lungs or burning my eyes. I can't remember the last time I was able to look up at the sky without ash raining down either. For caution, I continued to wear my mask around my mouth and nose along with my hood up. Though this wasn't the time for sightseeing, I still found myself stealing glances at the buildings around me.

I brought my focus back to the street, paying mind to not step off the chipped but protected sidewalk. The soldiers were mindlessly walking around, now grown accustom to the barrier between them and myself. All these soldiers follow one commander and because of that commander, they are blind to the fact of their world growing in ruins. Another fact of these soldiers was that they were all undead. Ghosts roaming to find a cause to the unrest.

One ghost stopped after spotting me. Slowly, she gave me a transparent smile. The thought of having one of these soldiers smile at you was enough to send chills down the spine. Actually having one do so will be giving me night chills for probably months. Behind a smile, a million words could be hiding. Ranging from kind, sympathetic, secretive, and more or less the deal here. Despair.

The lady continued to stand there, now leaning on her sword. The unforgiving thorns that were wrapped around the hilt glistened with it's poison. The magic that was radiating from her eyes alone almost reached me behind the barrier. I dropped the stare I had unknowingly had placed on her and rounded my last corner.

The light that greeted me almost had me pulling on my hood for shade. Crystals the size of towers having the width of ten feet were scattered throughout the gorge that laid in front of me. Their colors of yellow, orange, red, and many others were abnormal compared to the burnt land around it.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. This will be my new station for a few days, weeks, maybe even months. Though, I don't think this world had months to live. Taking another look around, I had to agree that this station is less of an eye sore to my last one. Which was just at an academy that I never exactly stayed at. While I was at my last station, I was roaming the spiral once more for two days. Trying to collect the ever helpful Dragon Rider's Staff.

The memory of those days replayed back in my head.

"A living student!" Her leaves seemed to brighten when she heard my footsteps. I continued walking up to her before speaking. Though the look in her bark blazed eyes told me she had probably seen her last living soul hundreds of years ago. Or anything living at that matter.

"Yes, I am Angela SpellHaven," I pulled out a badge that was attached at my hip. "I am a Sorceress from Wizard City Division Three." The tree's leaves were now giving off an intense heat with the light.

"You're here to help then?" I nodded, placing my badge back on my left hip. "Oh, thank the Great Tree!" She then went on about how Malistaire is raising a Titan Army. Not that I really needed to be told such a thing. I have been well informed before I even completed my task of healing the Mooshu Emperor. Malistaire, the one main target looming over Wizard City's five Divisions. Everyone's main goal.

As she talked, I tuned her out. Only when I noticed her eyes widen did I bother to listen in. Of course I would never let it show that I was blantly ignoring her.

"So," I started, "he's hiding in an office that only Dragon Riders can reach?" The way to catching him would never be as simple as a game of cat and mouse, but more of a follow my destruction and devastation. The old man did have a brain after all.

"Sadly that is the case," Ashley, the name that was scrawled out on a plaque at the base of her planter. Frowned for a second before showing another smile. "But, I know how you can reach him! You can find one of the few remaining dragons, control him, then fly up to the office." Ashley was beaming at her idea.

I found the thought to be pleasing, taming a dragon would be an experience that I could never turn down. Though there is a few things that I've learnt from staying in this cursing world. Number one was that to tame a wild dragon, or one that is a stranger to you. One must acquire a Dragon Rider's Staff. One that I do not posses.

"Wonderful idea, however I lack the one thing I need to tame a dragon for my own use."

"I happen to know where one rests." The tree hesitated before moving on. "However, there is a slight problem."

She explained to me that the last Dragon Rider's Staff that she knew of has been broken into pieces, possibly by Malistaire himself, and scattered across the spiral. Though there is a great chance that they haven't been turned to dust due to the fact that when the pieces were scattered. The one to do so had placed the pieces in chests. Obsidian Chests to be exact. each of these were guarded too by fierce allies. All I had to do was collect the pieces and bring them back to Ashley.

"The staff pieces can be found in each world you have came into contact with," she continued, " Wizard City, Krokotopia, MarleyBone, Mooshu, and even here." She even tells me which allies holds the chests. Though she doesn't know that I have dealt with them already.

Once I knew who held them, I was traveling for two days. Revisiting the chambers of those who wanted my blood. The tree was telling the truth with the chest holders. Once I entered their chambers, the chest was rested in the back of each one.

I shook my head, bringing me back to now. I can't waste time thinking of the past.

With my mind back on the quest I was given by the Dragonspyre Fire School Tree. I walked down the tan and purple stone bridge, sending me down into my station. The first thing I noticed which may become a problem was the over population in the spiders. Giant ones to put it as. Grateful that they seemed to ignore me.

Once off the bridge, I took a right and followed the stone walls. Every step I took only brought more crystals into view. Now that I was closer to them, I saw that there were even smaller ones. Ones that I could easily inlay into my amulets.

"Hey there younger!" A voice from up ahead rang. Almost startled me as I was always used to the quietness. I looked to see who was possibly talking to me. It was another ghost of course, rarely are the humans here alive anymore.

I saw that the man who called to me was a miner of the sorts. Almost like how Prospector Zeke dresses. The old man also had a pouch in his hands, one that looked a bit sharp at the edges.

"Hello sir," I nodded my head then pulled out my badge, "Angela SpellHaven, Sorceress of Wizard City Division Three."

He squinted at the badge then sniffed it, I placed it back before he could do further. "Eh? Another wizard in the grove?" He was shaking while he talked. "I thought I sprayed for those." He went into thought, for a few minutes time ticked on with silence between us. Until I tried to speak to him.

"Sir, mi-"

"Ah ha, I know what you're doing here." He grumbled to himself before pointing a wavering finger at me. "You're after the Flawless Raw Crystal right?" I was going to answer, however he did for me. "Well guess what, get in line. It's the rarest of them all, and I've got none to spare."

This old ghost was starting to get on my last nerve. He wouldn't let me get a word in at all. Interrupting me when he believes what I am about to say.

"Sir," I was trying my damnedest to hold back my tongue, "with all do respect, I don't care about your crystals. Like I said, I am a Sorceress from Wizard City Division Three. I was sent here by a Dragonspyre Fire School Tree named Ashley to actually gain one of those Flawless Raw Crystals to form a Dragon Rider's Staff to save your world. To recap, I don't personally want your crystal. I just need it to fix a staff which may result in you still having the right to reside in this crystal grove." At this point I had lost all my anger and spoke normally. "If you care at all about your home, you will help me gain this rarity."

The miner stared at me, his eyes twitched with what looked like irritation. Just when I thought I would be kicked from this grove. He spoke.

"Of course I don't want to lose my home." A grin spread on his wrinkled face. "I'll help, I'm Zarek Pickmaster," he extended his hand for me to take. I did.

"Now Zarek, mind telling me what to do first to gain this crystal?"

* * *

 **Don't forge to review, fav, follow, and read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything, all credit goes to Kingsisle Entertainment.**

* * *

Zarek went silent for a few minutes, his body shook harder with every moment gone by. I was going to ask him to forget about it, but he soon gave me a response.

"I'll need some sample crystals from each elevated dig points. Those'll help us to figure out where the best ones could be found." He then dug into a pouch by his foot, retrieving a pickaxe and another pouch. "Use these to gain them crystals. And I don't want no stealing from ya either!"

I took the pickaxe and pouch, swinging them over my right shoulder," I have no reason to steal these nor anything from this world." I bowed my goodbye to him. "I will return as soon as I have enough."

Just as I was walking towards the inner grove, Zarek spoke out again."

"Wait! don't go there, you won't be finding me any crystals!"

"Hmm?" I hummed over my shoulder, "this is a grove. Now why wouldn't I find any?"

Zarek pointed a shaking thumb to his right, "because you blind wizard, someone has already grabbed them all here. Be wasting sunlight looking for more around these parts." To his right emerged another wizard who was covered in purple dust, also carrying a good size pouch behind him. "This young man has been here since noon, working with no complain." He shot me a stink eye, "or none of that back talk."

I held my position along with my facial expressions as the man came into view. He was about six inches taller than me, though skinnier than me. He wore pitch black from head to toe, only color came from the silver shine from the chains around his stomach, arms, legs, and neck. The black elegant hat of his hid away his face from my view.

"Here you go," with a swing of his arm. The man brought the bag of crystals in front of Zarek. From the look of it, it did seem as if the entire grove was inside it. He straightened his back then spotted me. "Well, seems that I'm not the only one stationed here." His tone came off as disappointed.

I stared at him, sizing him up in case he pulled something. Zarek was crouching down to examine the haul. "Now missy, go to the south grove and pick me some of them crystals. We'd want to cover all the bases to see if any of them are flawless." He grabbed the bag before walking back to his tent, disappearing behind the drawn curtain. "Edward, you go and see if you can't pick anymore!"

I was left staring at the man, whom was to my guess Edward. He returned the look. It was me however, who broke the silence.

"I don't recognize you." barely above a whisper, "you're not from Division Two are you."

Edward fixed his hat then spoke with a smirk on his face. "No I am not, though you seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Still holding my stoned face, "I have no need to know which Division you are from. Knowing that I will be working with you is enough I need to know." With that, I turned left and headed to the south grove.

The walk to the second grove wasn't a far one. More spiders did however appear, bigger with a stronger radiance of magic coming off of them. I remained by the sidewalk with it's barrier which must have been too weak to hide my sent. The spiders spotted me after being out for five minutes. After the discovery of my presence, a few bold ones crawled their way to me to taunt, inspect, or to find food. None of them dared to attack me.

The second grove laid below me, the crystals were the same here. As I made my way down the purple and tan bridge, there was evidence of spiders, though none to be seen. The bundles of egg sacks scattered around the area told me otherwise. I couldn't keep track of how many new spiders would soon emerge.

I got right to chipping away at crystals which gave off the most magic radiance. Burning the egg sacks as I spotted them one by one. The collection went longer then I would have thought, didn't help that I busied myself with burning the sacks. I'm sure that I would be thankful for this little act later on.

My pouch was full of color once I was finished. Purple, red, orange, green, blue, and many others which I had no name for lite up the pouch. The weight of the pouch along with the pickaxe was more than myself. Slowing me down even more, though I didn't let that stop me. I've grown used to the heavy weights since the start of this mess.

Back on the road, I noticed that there was a shortage of the spiders. Actually, I didn't see any.

"Here, all the crystals I could gather." I placed the pouch in front of Zarek who instantly picked it back up and brought it to his tent.

"Hehe! More crystals for me!" He cackled. "I'll tell you which of these here are flawless once I've got a good look at them." I had a feeling that the results won't be coming back for a while.

I was planning on sitting out front of the tent to wait for the results. Until a screech took my interest. I walked towards the sound, expecting another ghost who roams the grove.

I rounded the giant cluster of crystals only to see hay flying around, though this hay was dead.

The man from earlier, Edward, stood off to the right with a serious look on his face. He didn't seem to have noticed me yet. With nothing else to do, I continued to watch him. He wasn't from my Division yet was stationed here. Either he was hidden from me in the field or is from another. I had a little time to figure out which one was which.

Another pair of spiders crawled up to him, these ones seemed to be ancient, big with bright venom dripping from the fangs. Edward looked at them as if bored. He brought up his right hand with a single card between his index and middle finger.

"Cucumeraio formido."

I barely heard the whispered words before the dead hay went flying again. I could recognize the spell now that I had a clear view of it. The power of the spell was always weak, this one however, gave off an immense power. One that the spell should never have reached.

Scarecrow.

The screeching was loud, it sucked at the spider's life source until they were dust. the spell continued on even after they were dust, picking up the remains before turning to Edwards to give it's master his strength back.

Once the short scene was over, he happen to look my way.

"Hey it's you," he said while he walked over to me, brushing off a few stray straws. "Back from collecting those crystals I see."

I nodded my head with my hands behind my back, "of course I am finished. I now have to wait on the results if any of the crystals that were gathered are actually flawless or not."

He gave me a questionable look, "I don't believe any of the ones I collected were flawless." He turned his back to me while he looked for something. Most likely another spider. "All of the ones I found had the same magical radiance coming from them. There's no way in Tartarus that there's that many flawless around here." A spider came into view, this dragged his attention into fight mode again.

Seeing that it was going to be useless watching any further, I made my way up the grove back to Zarek's tent. I had nothing else to gain from staying there.

"Could have said thanks!" Edward shouted before I was out of earshot. "Some of those spiders were stronger than I thought!' The last thing I heard was the screeching of Scarecrow.

Of course, why didn't I think of it. While I was mining for crystals, Edward was clearing all the spiders from the area. Though the reason behind it was still a mystery for me. He had nothing to gain from killing them. Unless he had the same thought process as me while I was burning the egg sacks.

Either way, I still had other things to worry about while I continued to wait for Zarek to tell me the news. Everytime I tried to think of my other problems, Edward kept on appearing in my head. When that happened, my instincts told me to run. I don't know the guy well, other than a few facts.

He might have helped me.

He was at the same station as me.

He was a Necromancer.

He held great power.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, fav, review, and read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selflessly Deadly**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything, all credit goes to KI**

* * *

An hour has passed since I returned to my station. Edward was still busying himself with clearing out the spiders while Zarek was ogling at the crystals. Looking at my C-POD, it was seven at night. Could never tell just by looking at the ash polluted sky.

I let out a yawn, can't remember the last time I slept. Knowing that Edward had took care of the spiders helped me relax some more, I laid down on the soil with my arms stretched behind my head as a pillow. Pulling on my hood some more to hide my head, along with the mask remaining on my face. Though this was a far cry from being comfortable, had to make due with the current situation. I closed my eyes to only find myself deep in sleep within seconds.

I had about ten minutes of rest, then my C-POD was vibrating on my hip. With a groan and a rub of my eyes, I pushed on the answer option of the call coming through.

"Angela!" The voice practically yelled through the speaker. Without looking at the caller ID I could tell who it was. "I need you to come here right now!" The voice sounded worried and frantic.

"Give me a minute Eric," I hid the tiredness from my voice to show that I wasn't almost to sleep a few minutes ago. "Where are you at? Do I need to know any details before traveling?"

"No, I'm in Grand Chasm, you can use my GPS location right? I was told by one of the ghost here to defeat some of these Silver Servants. I thought it would go by faster if you could help me do that." The call ended there, leaving me a few moments to think of the reasons to go help him. I came up with a few as I stood up to dust off the dust that gathered on me.

I've known Eric for a few months now. Knowing right from the start he would be asking me for assistance now and then being due to the fact that he never was great with managing his battle strategies. He either took too long or was forced to retreat too soon. This was the second time today he had asked me for a favor, this was the first in the Grand Chasm.

Next to the C-POD, which was now on my hip again, was a teleportation crystal. With a single command, it will teleport me to the spoken word. I grabbed for the crystal when something or someone stopped me.

"That was a quick nap you had there," it was only Edward who looked about ready to take a nap himself.

I sent a glare his way, in my opinion he was too light hearted in this time. Even though I've barely known him for half a day. "There is no time for sleep if you haven't notice yet." My attention went back to the crystal I was now flipping in my hand.

He saw the object in my hand, "where are you going?" While stretching one arm behind his back, a loud crack sounded. "It has to be more entertaining than this area."

Entertaining? "Grand Chasm, a friend of mine needs some help with clearing out some rocks there. Since this old miner is still looking at the crystals, it wouldn't hurt to go help him."

"Alright, tag me in on the crystal."

"What makes you think I'll do that? You have orders to follow don't you?"

"Eh." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "My only orders are done for today. I may get some in the morning, but that won't be for hours now."

"Okay then, going to need your last name."

"MoonCatcher."

I activated the crystal in my hand, "teleport Angela SpellHaven and Edward MoonCatcher to Eric PearlShield." It levitated from my hand with a slight glow and spin. Both Edward and I were lost in a bright sheet before reappearing in front of Eric with a few dozen Silver Servants marching around. Luckily Eric was on the protected sidewalk.

"Hey Angela! Thanks for helping me." Eric whom was covered in green from head to toe was relaxing against a burnt building, beret was thrown on the ground while lazily playing with the double hand sword at his side.

"Let's get this over with." I took another quick look at the area, "you should had told me how many there was." I scolded.

Eric didn't seemed fazed," oh I know you. Just Nova them all out and that." He went back to his sword.

I did as told and stepped off the sidewalk. The servants didn't notice me yet, I drew two of the few dozens attention. With one look I could tell that they were weak, practiced in the magic of Life. Eric was Life himself, of course he would ask someone of another art. Happens to be Balance most of the time.

While I was trying to gather my blades, I noticed that Edward hasn't moved from the spot we appeared on. Eric seemed to be oblivious to him. Edward was looking straight at him as well. Even with my quick glances, the magic that was showing in his eyes would at least cause Eric to wonder if someone was watching him. Though, Eric just continued playing with the sword. The shiny sword that has never touched hide.

The two servants were now rumble before me, didn't take much though the time to defeat them was longer than I thought. Because I was focused on Edward and Eric, most of my spells failed to cast. Moments later I captured two more servants to only defeat them in a short time as well. Edward and Eric still haven't moved.

Took me to defeat twelve me before I heard one of them talk.

"Having fun with that sword?"

The voice was hard and testing. I could tell it was Edward fore I never heard Eric's voice emit that feeling. I tried to ignore the following words from him. I failed to do so. Eric spoke next.

"I don't get how you can have fun with a sword. I am just seeing if I can see the markings better."

"A sword is used to kill monsters. The look of a sword has no importance."

"Why would I use this to kill anything?" The scraping of metal on the rock sounded. "Angela is clearing them out, I can't do anything. Besides, who are you?"

"A wizard just like you. Instead I don't look at markings while a lady does the fighting." Edward then appeared beside me with his cards between all fingers. "I'll take care of them. You already took out two dozen." He placed his hand on my shoulder to push me out of the battle circle.

"Hey, I have this." I pushed on his hand, "go attract other ones to get this done faster."

He stopped trying to push me away and instead remain to stand there, "then ask the green imp to help with them. More the better." Edward then called out for Scarecrow once more.

I looked back at Eric, he saw my face and waved with a smile on his face. Didn't mind standing there. Edward was right, more the better to clear the area of this many mindless distructures. I did see Eric's side, he would be a hinderance due to his slow and useless state against these.

The battle was done, leaving me to stand there looking off into space. Edward walked off to find more to suck the life from. Not so much as to look at either Eric or me. The screeching of the Scarecrow brought me back to my senses. Running off to defeat the remaining rocks.

The rest of the work was done by just us two. A word was never spoken unless it was to summon a power. It was around ten at night when all the rocks stopped regenerating. I had the last two before me.

"Nova."

Eric came up beside me patting my back. "Sweet, you really did get them all." Smiling at me, completely ignoring Edward. Who was now sitting on the sidewalk playing with the cards. "Want to follow me to see Zelen, he ghost who gave me the quest?"

It was night time, I had to stay focused on my current assignment. "Lead the way." Of course I would see this ghost, knowing all too well that there would be more battling to come tonight.

"Angela," Edward called from his spot. "It's getting late, why don't you head back to Zarek's camp site and wait for his result? I'm going off somewhere myself." He stood up with his C-POD displaying a notice. He also had his own teleportation crystal ready to go.

I shook my head," this is only a little visit. That old Zarek is probably asleep or still gabbering over the crystals." My answer didn't seem to please him in the least. Edward shrugged his shoulder anyways.

"Then give me your ID to enter into my contacts," with a few clicks he gave me his C-POD. "Never knew when I may come in handy. Also if I may ever see you again." Emotionlessly I quickly tapped in my ID to location me into the C-POD. Edward took in back then started up the crystal. "Teleport Edward MoonCatcher to Ancient Burial Grounds." With one last look at me and a tip of his hat he was gone.

Eric clicked his tongue. "About time," when he looked back at me the smile was there. "Let's go."

I moved from my battle spot with a little limp. The amount of magic I had to use was draining me. It wasn't bad just a little annoying. I hate being unable to move normally. This little walk to the ghost may just allow me to regain the lost strength.

* * *

 **Chapter Three- Don't forget to fav, follow, and reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything, all credit goes to KI**

* * *

After visiting the old ghost who introduced himself as Zelen Battlehorn, He was not pleased with the way Eric returned.

"I asked you to grab a few of those Silver Servants to guard this lock box!." though only a ghost, he was a little scary. The silver plate that was over his face had smoke of some sort oozing from the cracks in the plate. "Without those servants, the lock box won't be safe!" He leaned in close to Eric's face. "Where are those crystal sphere's I gave you to in order to control those beasts of stone?"

"I didn't kill them and those crystals are right here." Eric pulled out eight crystals from his sack that was wrapped around his waist. Out floated eight pea size crystal balls before growing into the size of bowling balls. Each one of them showed that they contained nothing.

The ghost still didn't look pleased, "then why are you back here without any servants. I am not haunting this area just to talk with flesh and blood!"

Eric pointed his thumb back at me, "A friend of mine helped me with your request of me. She started to kill them one after another without me saying why I needed help." My eyebrow shot up a good two inches.

Zelen noticed me standing there for the first time since arriving. The smoke blew my way was he lean closer. "Did you kill every single one of them?" I couldn't tell if he was mad anymore or not. I shook my head no as I thought it would be impossible to defeat all of them, even if Edward was helping, there was just too many. "Good, go back there now. I don't want to see your faces until the crystals are filled." His body went up in black smoke.

I still was giving Eric my questionable look, though he didn't see it from my mask and hood hiding my face. "Let's go back and see if there are any more running around. " I turned and started down the charred sidewalk.

Eric ran up to meet my pace, "great, so this time just knock them down until they are blacking out then I will come in and start up these crystals." His face was full of excitement, as if he wasn't just in the presence of an angry ghost.

The walk back was silent with Eric running to keep up. Every so often I would look down at my C-POD, waiting for a message. The message that I hoped would yet hoped would never come.

Took us around ten minutes to arrive back at our battle spot. My assumption of the number of Silver Servants was correct with another dozen walking around. Eric pulled out a crystal while looking around of a decent pick. "Come on Angela, before they get away."

With a mental sigh I ran straight at a servant. Without it even knowing I was following it I called out for Judgement. She would do the trick to stun him long enough for Eric to control the beast. "Iudicium." The ringing of scales radiated around the Silver Servant. The wings appeared first, wrapped around the woman's body.

"Don't use full power." The woman nodded then clicked her scale. Brownish silver light struck the servant, knocking him back a good four feet before falling to the ground. "Eric, get over here!" I yelled over my shoulder. He did, though dropping the crystal halfway here.

This was the case for the following fights. I would call him over from the safety barrier only to have him either forget to activate the crystal or drop it. Six servants got away.

"Give me the crystals." Eric's face lite up and handed me all eight, "I will get these for you. Take a nap or something." I placed seven crystals in the pouch on my hip then ran towards another. Eric took the chance to take the nap.

"Iudicium."

* * *

I love the night sky, Dragonspyre has a special look in their sky at night with the ash particles being lite along with the smoke curling through the skyline. No moon or stars are seen, without them it is still a site to witness. The best time to look up at the sky was at two in the morning, Along with trying to capture Silver Servants in crystal spheres.

I held seven spheres that were now full. The final was in the act of opening. I lost the power to summon Judgement around the fourth or fifth servant. I was now calling upon Hydra.

"Vallatus Hydram."

The beast's claws appeared through a crack in the ground in front of the servant. First appeared a purple head with the eyes cracking lighting. Blue's frozen scrunching nose sniffed the air then red was emitting a low growl. The Hydra that I summoned was not the legendary Hydra who now posses over a dozen heads from it regenerating over the fights. This Hydra was an Elemental Beast who could deal storm, fire and ice damages. Either killing with lighting strikes, burning the enemy to a crisp, or in this case- freezing them solid.

"Duratus," I told the beast to freeze. The Ice head rose higher then shot out a column of snow. The Silver Servant was frozen at the spot. I pulled out the last crystal to suck it in.

The eighth one was now done, I was close to passing out from lack of magic coursing through my veins. I walked over to where Eric was sleeping, kicking his leg to wake him up.

"Urgh," rubbing his eyes as he was waking up. His black hair was in a tossle from sleeping against a wall, also his green cape was now draped over him. This was all the evidence I need to tell me that he had a good nap.

With the eight crystal spheres in my pouch, I showed him that all were now filled. "Get up, it's late and we both need sleep now." Eric finally came to his senses and got up, grinning at my pouch.

"Thank a lot Angela. That ghost would be happy with me when we get back!"

Indeed the ghost was pleased. He took each of the filled crystal spheres from Eric as he talked about the next task of this lock box.

"As you may know, all important artifacts are usually guarded by puzzle barriers of some sort. It is an unspoken truth. I can set up those barriers instead of you, however." Zelen placed the crystal sphere in a black smoke for it to be stored somewhere in the mist. "I need vile essence, Undead Wizards carry it on them. I am a ghost so I cannot gather it myself." He leaned into Eric's face. "Would you kind lad defeat some Undead Wizards and collect, let's say eight. One for every Silver Servant."

Eric stood straighter and nodded yes. "Anything for a wanting ghost." Zellen looked pleased with the answer then disappeared once more. "Well now Angela, "Eric was tossing the gold he received as payment. "I'm going to head home. Have a nice night." He took out his teleportation crystal and pushed 'home'.

I was left standing there with my mask sticking to me from the sweat, making it hard to breathe. Taking out my teleportation crystal as well, only I wouldn't be going home.

"Teleport Angel SpellHaven to Zerek PickMaster's tent in Crystal Grove." The light engulfed me for the few second of peace. Though I don't remember touching the ground of the grove after the time was up.

* * *

 **This will be it for a while as an event is happening for me. I will update as soon as I can. Don't forget to fav. review, and follow.**


End file.
